


Ночь в Эфесе

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Tytania
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миранда считает, что постель - это все-таки повод для знакомства, а Соня думает совсем иначе. Текст написан на Зимнюю фандомную битву - 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь в Эфесе

К двадцати годам Миранда вымахала под метр девяносто, навсегда отказалась от каблуков и с наслаждением смотрела на мужчин сверху вниз в буквальном смысле. Впрочем, и на женщин тоже, но женщины не переживали из-за разницы в росте: им-то было не привыкать. В шайках контрабандистов и в отрядах повстанцев действовал естественный отбор: дольше всех там жили щуплые, гибкие, верткие, умевшие уклоняться и от пуль, и от подачек. И в подвальном баре «для своих» Миранда возвышалась, как каланча, почти под потолок, – так что предпочитала не стоять, а сидеть у стойки, выпивая и закусывая, пока не начнется ночь. Там ее и подцепила блондиночка, едва достававшая Миранде до плеча, – обстриженная под мальчика, в потрепанной полевой форме, с родинкой под правым глазом и с пивной пеной на губах.  
– Черное?  
– Лучше ржаное.  
– Здесь подают только один сорт – «пиво».  
– Да я знаю, спасибо.  
– Ты откуда?  
– С Касабианки. А ты?  
– Эменталь. Будем знакомы?  
– В болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас.   
Белокурая Соня уже получила два заочных пожизненных срока, знала, как приготовить из ничего бомбу, яд и мятеж, дралась врукопашную, как десантник, и затащила Миранду в постель сразу после знакомства. Обе были вполне трезвы и милы, словно гимназистки: воспитанная Миранда считала, что ебаться вдрызг пьяной – дурной тон, а Соня вообще ничего крепкого не пила – зачем? ведь и так весело. В половину первого ночи она распахнула дверь в номер, в час уже трахнула Миранду разок и нацеливалась на второй заход, облизываясь от удовольствия. Все у Сони было легко, она признавала только язык и пальцы, а вибраторы, дилдо и страпоны терпеть не могла: если хочешь член, дорогуша, иди и отымей мужчину, честнее будет, не пудри себе и другим мозги, не трать драгоценное время.   
– Некогда раздумывать, киса, – объяснила она, восседая верхом на Миранде, – послезавтра я отсюда сматываюсь, и мы с тобой черт знает когда увидимся в следующий раз. Ты не против, я не против, вот и славно.  
– Еще раз назовешь меня кисой, и я тебя вышвырну, – убедительно сказала Миранда.  
– Вы, натуралки, такие злющие.  
– За натуралку сейчас получишь.  
Соня визжала, как драная кошка на крыше, пока Миранда отсасывала ей и сжимала раздвинутые бедра – чтоб не брыкалась. С ней и вправду было очень весело и просто: не надо ни краснеть наутро, ни дарить цветов, ни звать замуж. Миранда искала таких друзей и среди мужчин, да все время нарывалась на слишком влюбленных и скорее сматывала удочки, улепетывала, как от полиции. Она хорошо себя знала: глупое сердце могло лопнуть от жалости. А ей хотелось любить на всю катушку и без скидок, не за то, что он, бедненький, без нее пропадет, а за то, что ей самой без него скучно. Соня любви не требовала, ревновать не собиралась, и лежала под Мирандой, растянувшись во весь рост – крепкая, потная, как после тренировок. Под правой грудью у нее розовел широкий шрам – от ножа, не от лучевого пистолета.  
– Это кто же тебя так цапнул?  
– Это я сама.  
– Да ну?  
– Ну честное слово, – и Соня чиркнула пальцем по стянутой коже, показывая, как когда-то полоснула ножом – сама, по живому. – И знаешь, почему?  
– Захотелось острых ощущений, – предположила Миранда.   
– Мимо. Потому что я амазонка, а амазонки отрезали себе правую грудь, чтоб не мешала натягивать лук. Вот я тоже попыталась, да ничего не вышло.  
Конечно, она врала, но Миранда не лезла с расспросами: хочет интересничать – пускай, хуже не станет. Мало кому из бунтовщиков удавалось сохранить целую шкуру; на войне от них только клочья летели, и когда они сходились – раненые-перераненные, в бинтах, с выбитыми глазами и зубами, – то казалось: крышка Титании, таких победить нельзя. Им бы еще немножечко удачи – и мир переменится, но удачи всегда не хватало на всех, а после поражения не было смысла оставаться в живых: ну, попадешь в плен, ну, получишь свои три года, а в лагере накинут срок, а потом привяжут бирку к ноге – и привет тебе, милый, отвоевался. Проиграв, они притворялись мертвыми, рассыпались по окраинным звездным системам, а потом возвращались – злее, чем прежде, с наточенными ножами, с новыми лазерными прицелами. И Миранда понимала, как легко заразиться этой веселой злостью, даже сейчас, от Сони, в постели, – словно самой лучшей на свете венерической болезнью.  
Касабианка лишилась независимости давным-давно, когда Миранды еще не было на свете. Теперь ей не хотелось воевать и отнимать свое государство: что бы она стала с ним делать, выбив обратно - с процентами за моральный ущерб? Ее и править-то не научили, зато научили заглядывать вперед и взвешивать возможности. Как сказочные принцессы получали в наследство кроткий нрав, нежную кожу, жемчуга и заморского принца, так Миранда, современная принцесса-недотрога, выросла с дарами в обеих руках: благоразумие – в левой, свобода – в правой. Летай, да не попадайся, птичка, – говорили ей наставники, и она кивала и не попадалась. Да, она не умела царствовать, зато умела прятать оружие за фальшивыми стенами в жилых отсеках, умела выжимать последнее из любого космического корабля, умела давить на болевые точки так, что здоровенные мужики плакали, как младенцы, умела надираться и посылать к чертям весь мир. Жизнь была не так уж сложна и в меру опасна, и Миранда носилась по вселенной, от планеты к планете, от груза к грузу – все лучше, чем торчать на острове и ждать, когда какой-нибудь Фердинанд сам приплывет и признается в любви. Приплывали обычно господа из Титании и не смотрели на девичьи стати, их больше интересовали полезные ископаемые, предметы искусства и расторопные управленцы. А Миранда не была ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим, а всего лишь неудобной особой в изгнании, и с ней никто не желал дружить.  
И с амазонкой Соней ей было не по пути, разве что взрывчатки ей подбросить по доброте душевной за полцены, в подполье ценили такие товары. Что рассказывали о Соне, когда кто-нибудь называл ее имя? Да ничего особенного: ну, стерва безжалостная, расстреливает и не морщится; ну, лиса хитрая, спланировала в том году нападение на военную базу и сама командовала, да так, что потом концов не нашли – нет мятежников, прилетели, посидели, всех съели и опять улетели; ну, девка с драмами – убили у нее кого-то, не то сестру, не то подругу, так она теперь мстит. Старики и болтуны тасовали эти легенды, в каждой более-менее крупной группе была такая красотка-атаманша, Черная Мэри, хладнокровная убийца и умница, только клички и разнились, а детали кочевали из истории в историю. Как странно, что Соня жила на самом деле – а значит, жили и другие, жестокие и мудрые сестры, которым Миранда подвозила гранатометы, отважные сестры, принимавшие первый удар на себя.   
– Спорим, когда мы с тобой встретимся, ты уже будешь замужем.  
– На что спорим-то?   
– Не знаю, – Соня уже устала и бормотала лениво, поглаживая Миранду по рыжим волосам, – на пару ящиков пива? Ржаного, твоего любимого. Но тогда ты из вредности не выйдешь замуж, чтоб пиво не проиграть...  
– Ладно уж, поживем-увидим, может, ты первая кого-нибудь окрутишь.  
– Я не окручу, то есть, окручу, конечно, да не тех, кто женится. Говорю же тебе, я амазонка, я люблю только девочек... длинных девочек вроде тебя.  
– Спи, Соня, спи.  
Она лежала, повернувшись ничком, зарывшись в подушку, и толкала Миранду маленькими ступнями, лягалась небольно – легконогое, лесное существо. Во сне она отдалялась и молодела, во сне она бесстрашно подставляла затылок всем бластерам на свете – приложи дуло, и с Соней покончено. Миранда набросила одеяло ей на плечи, накрыла бы и с головой, дразня и заклиная смерть, но вовремя остановилась. Врала милая, милая Соня, Миранда была слишком длинна для нее: переспать разок можно, а любить – очень уж утомительно. Лучше бы она спасла или похитила настоящую принцессу, миниатюрную нежную куколку, сладкую Эльзу, – и опекала ее, целовала, насиловала, водила на цепи. Миранда все равно не подходила для таких игр.  
– А еще, – пробормотала Соня, не открывая глаз, – а еще мы с тобой обязательно выживем. Через двадцать лет встретимся и будем вспоминать, как нам было хорошо сегодня, и может, даже повторим, когда твой муж отвернется...  
– Нет у меня никакого мужа. И я повторю прямо сейчас, если ты не утихнешь. Спи же.  
– Сплю. Но позови меня еще раз.  
– Спи, Соня, – сказала Миранда и поцеловала ее.  
Теперь Соня уснула намертво. Миранда держала в руках неподвижное, горячее, мягкое тело, и думала лениво: чего проще трахнуть ее сейчас, она ничего и не почувствует. Пожалуй, что-то было чарующее и в сексе со спящим партнером. Закрытое лицо могло принадлежать кому угодно, и худая спина без шрамов и родинок, и узкие ягодицы, и длинные ноги с несбритыми светлыми волосками – тоже были «чьи–то», неизвестно чьи. При крохотном усилии, конвульсивном напряжении фантазии, легко было вообразить, что это вообще мальчик, – и Миранда длила иллюзию, не прикасаясь к паху в ягнячьих завитках. Ей не хватало в сутках этих минут, она так редко лежала в бессоннице и убаюкивала кого-то, укрывая собою, охраняя от бед и напастей. Наверно, ей нужен был ребенок, а не муж или любовница; но она еще не обезумела настолько, чтоб вводить детей в свой мир. Здесь лишь взрослые выживали весело, перелетая с базы на базу, с одной конспиративной квартиры на другую, из республики в королевство; а ребенку вредно было все время играть в догонялки, ему бы кашу, и азбуку, и деревянную лошадь в яблоках, взморье, деревья, чтобы лазать, траву, чтоб валяться, лохматую собаку в подарок. А Миранда вместо игрушек дала бы ему патронташи и гаечные ключи, вместо супа-пюре – тушенку из банки, и он бы проклял свою дурную мать.  
Противники режима не заводили семьи и не оставляли заложников, рвали с родителями, братьями, сестрами, исчезали бесследно, не присылая даже открыток на праздник. Сколько угодно могли стеречь их в детских и устраивать засады, все равно в конце концов убирались ни с чем. На кого ловить вот такую Соню, которая ни в грош не ставила привязанности, не подводила других своей любовью, – на кого ее ловить, черт побери, на партнершу по одноразовому пересыпу? Нет уж, легче было охотиться на Миранду и ей подобных, с человеческими слабостями, с уязвимыми местами: рано или поздно пробьешь защиту, ранишь до крови. А от Сони отскакивали все стрелы, потому что она была одна во вселенной, и даже самое страшное с ней случилось давным-давно. Больше она ничего не боялась.  
А утром у Миранды сжималось сердце от умиления и тоски, пока Соня, проснувшись, одевалась и шлепала по комнате босиком, в одних штанах, зевала и закрывала ладонью рот. Теплая постель пахла ее потом и смазкой, на подушке отпечаталась, как в гипсе, ее голова, в ногах Миранды лежала ее куртка. Всем хорош был веселый ночной секс, когда бы за него обязательно полагалось платить, а к бесплатным интимным отношениям так и тянуло подмешать немножко любви. Глупо, глупо, еще чего не хватало, или, вернее, этого-то и не хватало, иначе о чем грустить? В ванной лилась вода, Соня умывалась, склонившись над раковиной, по-мужски плескала водой на грудь, растиралась полотенцем докрасна. Сейчас она казалась своей, ужасно близкой и дорогой, и Миранда подумала вдруг: а почему бы не остаться здесь, плюнув на принципы и опасения, почему бы не пожить с ней, пока живется? Никого лучше уже не найти, да и надоело искать, легче выпить вдвоем проигранное пиво и заключить союз – дружеский, а значит, прочнее, чем брачный. И, отшвырнув одеяло, она встала, вошла в ванную и обняла Соню сзади, прижала к себе и поцеловала в макушку, не зная, как совладать с дурацкой нежностью, затопившей душу.  
– Ты что, киса? – спросила Соня, не уклоняясь от поцелуя. – Хочешь еще раз? Давай тогда примем душ вместе, заодно и вымоемся.  
– Заодно и вымоемся, – хмыкнула Миранда. – Не смей называть меня кисой, говорят тебе.  
– Я всех называю кисами.   
– Чтобы не спутать имена?  
– Ну да. Не бойся, твое имя я пока помню.  
– Вот спасибо. Интересно, сколько нужно прожить с тобой, чтоб ты называла только по имени?  
Соня нахмурилась, и в зеркале отразилось ее изменившееся, вмиг подурневшее лицо. C такой связываться – себе дороже; она дернула плечами, высвобождаясь из объятий Миранды, обернулась, жестко глядя снизу вверх. Все закончилось, и слава богу, а ей, похоже, предлагали продлить, повторить, переиграть эту ночь, все закончилось, черт возьми, а ее, кажется, почти замуж звали. Что за шутки, еще чего, ты что, Миранда, с ума сошла? Да нет, еще не сошла, но слишком ясный намек сам сорвался с губ: «Сколько нужно прожить с тобой, милая Соня, сколько можно прожить с тобой – день, неделю, всю жизнь, пока нас вдвоем не поведут к оврагу убивать?» Она бы согласилась отрезать правую грудь, подражая Соне, и тоже стать амазонкой, сменить прятки в космосе на позиционную войну, она бы научилась бить насмерть и никого не жалеть. Чего ни сделаешь сгоряча, испугавшись одиночества!.. И Соня была не хуже прочих, даже лучше – по крайней мере, она ловко стреляла, копала могилы и заметала следы. С ней не пропадешь – или, вернее, пропадешь вместе с нею, и это «вместе» кое-что значило. Она сбросила штаны (и зачем надевала? не затем ли, чтоб сказать: «Я надела платье свое, не снять ли мне его снова?») и выпрямилась – голая, мускулистая, не любовница, а убийца.   
– Миранда, – произнесла она, – лучше не увлекайся. Нам было хорошо, это правда, но я не хочу влюбляться в тебя только из-за того, что мы с тобой приятно переспали.  
– Но это повод не хуже любых других.  
– Это вообще не повод. Мы просто не сможем жить вдвоем. Тебе нужен кто-то другой, а не я.  
– Я так и знала, что ты начнешь предлагать мне мужчину...  
– Тебе нужен другой человек. Может быть, женщина, но не я. Понимаешь, кто-то, с кем ты могла бы молчать, сколько угодно.  
– А с тобой я не могу? – спросила Миранда тихо.  
– Со мной не можешь.  
Она была права, умница Соня, молчание не сближало их, а разделяло сильнее. Что-то не сработало, не сладилось: они понравились друг другу, они приятно переспали, они могли бы влюбиться – ничто им не мешало влюбиться – и могли бы остаться вдвоем. Но не получилось, и Миранда, всего минуту назад мечтавшая о будущем, подумала трезво и грустно: будущее придет, да только не с Соней. А потом поцеловала Соню в губы и ощутила, как посткоитальное очарование рассеивается и исчезает, без следа, без следа.  
– Ну что, – сказала Соня, – больше не будешь звать меня замуж?  
– Больше не буду. Не сегодня точно.  
– Тогда пойдем в душ?  
– Пойдем, – согласилась Миранда. – Ну конечно, пойдем. Я тебя заодно и вымою, киса.


End file.
